Somewhere to Go Home to
by BlueBeam246
Summary: Jack annoyed an old spirit, and now she's come back to get revenge! How long can Jack stay stuck as a human, with no way to contact the guardians, and no proof that he even existed?
1. The beginning of something scary

**Hey, guys! new story! Thanks for all the support on my previous story in ROTG as well. I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while now, so I'm very excited to see where this goes and how people react to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians (Though I wish I did)**

* * *

The night was crisp and clear. The moon shone down on the frozen lake in the woods, the snow seeming to glow, pure and white. The breeze gently blew across the surface and the light snow was softly thrown into the air and gently floated back down, shimmering all the while. In one of the surrounding trees, a mop of white hair looked like snow on a branch, but if you looked again you would see the winter spirit asleep on the branch, the wind gently blowing his hair. Nothing else moved.

The night continued on until soft footsteps could be heard in the snow. At that slight sound, the boy's eyes flew open. He didn't move yet, but he was instantly alert, gaze traveling in a never ending search of the lake. The search was rewarded as a dark figure seemed to flit between the trees. It approached stealthily but it was not enough. Jack had seen it, now it could not hide. The figure approached his tree and the air around him stilled. He finally felt doubt begin to form, he could not sense the wind, like something was blocking it.

The figure seemed to melt into the shadows and his doubt turned to nervousness. He jumped when the figure appeared again right in front of him. It crouched on his branch and still loomed over him. He backed away until he felt the bark against his back and pushed himself to his feet. He wanted to question the figure, but something had stolen his voice. when he finally found it, it was raspy and wavered slightly.

"Who are you?"

The figure rose to stand on the branch and its silhouette did not make its identity clearer.

"Don't you remember me boy, or was what you did to me so insignificant to you that you forgot?"

It was the voice of an old woman, like nails on a chalkboard it sent shivers down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He remembered that voice. He would ALWAYS remember that voice.

"No. I swear it was an accident!" He said, his eyes wide and pressed up against the trunk of the tree. She cackled and in a flash, her wrinkled dead-looking hand was wrapped around his throat.

"It may have been, but I don't need any more accidents in the future." She hissed, lifting him off his feet and tightening her hold. He gasped and clawed at her hands but she refused to let go. suddenly her hands seemed to burn him. the heat was overwhelming and he cried out, but it only ended in him losing, even more, breath.

The heat radiated through his body and he felt like he was melting. The last thing he remembered was her bone-chilling cackle as his struggles faded to stillness.

* * *

Jamie looked out the window to see the town covered in a deep layer of snow, and that meant only one thing. He got dressed quickly and flew down the stairs, shoving his arm through his jacket sleeve. His mother looked up at the sudden flurry of movement and smiled as he ran past her towards the front door.

"I'm going out!" He shouted as he put his boots on and ran outside, Sophie not far behind him. It had been 2 years since the fight with Pitch, and Jamie hadn't gotten to see Jack since late spring last year. The two siblings ran through the snow and towards the forest. The town was quiet except for the sound of children playing in the snow. Snowballs were flying and snowmen were being built, but none of it mattered to the two siblings as they neared the edge of the woods.

Pushing their way through the last of the snow, they finally reached the lake, but there was no winter spirit in sight. They looked around in confusion, Jack was usually here waiting for them if he hadn't met them on the way. A hole in the snow below a tree drew their attention, and they approached wearily.

A boy, about 17, lay sprawled in the snow. He had Dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin, but other than that he looked exactly like a certain winter spirit. Jamie was confused, to say the least. He even wore Jacks hoodie and pants. Sophie had started wandering around the strange teen, but she suddenly stopped and gasped. Jamie walked up to her and froze as well. Jacks staff was laying half buried in the snow by the teen's right hand.

"oh my god, Soph. I think this is Jack." Jamie breathed, looking at the boy's face. As he said that the boy's eyes snapped open and he gasped. His eyes were the same brown as his hair. He sat up slowly and groaned as his pressed his hands to his temples. He looked up and locked eyes with Jamie.

"Jack?"

Confusion flashed across his face, then realization took its place. He looked at his hands and groaned.

"nononononono." He muttered and started looking around in the snow frantically. Jamie grabbed the staff and held it out to him. He visibly relaxed when he saw it.

"Thanks, Jamie." He said, taking the staff and using it to push himself to his feet. as he tried to take a step forward, he collapsed again. Jamie rushed forward and tried to help support the teen, Sophie quickly moving to help. Any thought of asking what happened flew from Jamie's mind when Jack completely passed out.

"Come on Soph, Mom will know what to do."

Sophie nodded and together they half-carried, half-dragged, Jack back to their house. When they approached the door, Sophie ran inside to get their mom.

"Jamie! what happened! Who's this?"

His mom came rushing out the door and helped get Jack inside.

"Sophie! clear off the couch so we can lay him down. Jamie, go find so blankets, he's freezing."

The children ran to do her bidding as she got Jack settled. When she was done, she turned to them.

"Who is this?" She finally asked, gesturing at Jack.

"We saw him unconscious in the snow, and when we got closer he woke up and asked for help, so we thought you would know what to do." Jamie lied easily. He must have been spending too much time with Jack.

"Well, let's wait for him to wake up again and ask him." Jamie and Sophie nodded as she left the room again.


	2. Explanations and planning

**Sorry, this one is short! finals week made it really hard to find any time to write, so this is as much as I could finish. Thank you for all the kind reviews!**

* * *

Jacks' head was killing him. He groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead, but then he remembered. His eyes shot open and he shot up to a sitting position, causing the blanket that had been draped over him to fall down. He looked around and realized he was in a house. Jamie's house.

as if the mere thought of the child had summoned him, Jamie came flying around the corner. A huge smile on his face, he ran towards Jack and gave him a huge hug.

"You're ok! what happened! Why do you look different?"

"Woah kiddo, slow down! I don't really know what happened, to be honest. The last thing I remember was sleeping in a tree. Then something woke me up... wait, how did I get here?" He finished, suddenly realizing.

"Soph and I managed to get you here and mom helped us get you to the couch,"

Suddenly Jack realized something.

"What are we gonna tell your mom?I can't just say I'm Jack Frost, she'll think I'm crazy, and I have no written proof that I even exist anymore!"

"Jamie! Is he awake?" Jamie's mom called from the Kitchen.

"Well, guess you're gonna have to come up with something." Jamie replied, then called to his mom "Um, Yea!" Then he smiled one last time at Jack and ran out of the room.

"Traitor..." Jack muttered under his breath as Jaime's mom walked into the room.

"Hey! Glad to see you are awake. May I ask why you were outside, alone, in the snow with no shoes on and only wearing a hoodie?"

"Well, my parents died a long time ago and I've kinda been on my own for years. I usually walk from place to place, but I guess I didn't make it in town before the snow hit. I never have enough money for shoes or other clothes, so," He gestured at himself and his attire, "This is all I had."

Jamie's mom kneeled down in front of where Jack was sitting on the couch, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Whats your name sweetie?"

"Jack. Jackson Overland."

"Well Jack, You can go ahead and stay with us for as long as you need, let's go get you settled in Jamie's room, and tomorrow we can go get some more clothes."

Jack nodded, smiling, then followed her to Jamie's room.

"Jamie, Jack here is gonna sleep in here with you for a while, is that ok?"

Jamie looked up from his desk, which was covered in what looked like math homework.

"Sure! as long as he helps me with my homework." He said with a smile. Jack shrugged, he was around for 300 some years, what harm could a little math do. Jamie's mom smiled and left the two boys.

* * *

"So, what happened!" Jamie asked as Jack sat on his bed.

"Well, There's this spirit that doesn't really like me that much, and she kinda caught up with me that night. She caught me sleeping in a tree and did... well... I don't actually know what she did." Jack sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"What am I gonna do! I can't contact the guardians easily. We could always write a letter to North, but this time of year he gets tons of letters so he would probably find it in a few weeks. Do either of you guys have a loose tooth?"

"Nope."

"Darn. Wait, Sandy! I could contact him through the sand!" Jack sat up and smiled.

"Well, you still need to help me with my homework."

"I'm doomed"

Jack collapsed on the bed again.

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm very excited to keep writing this story!**

 **Egyptcat: Glad to hear it!**

 **For me, when I write stories, it's almost like they write themselves, and I am just typing them. I feel this story could go in many directions, so I'm still not entirely sure where it will go!**


	3. Visits & suspisions

**I LIVE! Sorry for the long wait! I will explain in the AN at the and of the chapter, for now...**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own rise of the guardians**

* * *

Jack had planned on staying awake, but it seemed to get harder and harder to keep his eyes open. One thing did help. Every time he was about to drift off, he saw something move outside the window, and it just reminded him of the real danger he was in when she was still out there.

Finally, Jack saw a golden glow out the window.

"Sandy."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

The sand flowed through the gaps around the window and gathered above Jamie's head, but then a section split off and approached Jack. It halted when it reached him. Jack frowned in confusion until it turned into a snowflake.

Smiling, Jack realized Sandy knew he was here. he reached out and touched the sand, and it turned into a clock. A few minutes later, Jack looked out the window and saw a small gold light appear and start to get bigger.

Jack opened the window as Sandy approached. He flew in the window and landed in front of Jack. A question mark appeared over his head and he gestured to Jack. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know what happened. I was attacked by... someone from my past... and she turned me human again. Jamie and Sophie found me at my lake and brought me here." Jack started pacing as he spoke, running his hands through his hair as it finally settled in. He was HUMAN.

Sandy approached the agitated teen and put a hand on his arm, halting him in his tracks.

"Sorry sandy. Anyway, do you think you could tell the guardians what happened? Maybe you guys could look into this in, I don't know, the library?" Sandy sighed, then probably realized he wasn't gonna be able to get Jack to accept help, so he just nodded and left, waving as he drifted away from the window.

As Sandy flew into the night, Jack felt kinda lonely. Jamie and Sophie were great, but he missed the freedom of flight and the crispness of the night. Now, when he goes outside, or even opens the window, the cold bothers him, Hurts him almost.

He sighed heavily and laid back down on the make-shift bed, staring up at the ceiling. unbeknownst to him, a thin trail of golden dream sand drifted into the room, and soon he was asleep.

* * *

"How long have you been alone?"

Jack was startled by Jamie's mom's question. He had been looking out the window on their way back from dropping off the kids and getting him clothes.

"A While."

Jack didn't want to lie to her. That doesn't count, right?

"Look. I get that this must be a little strange to you, but I need to know more than just 'Awhile' if I'm going to help you."

She sighed and Jack didn't respond. He struggled to come up with something better, but could only think of one thing.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

She must not have known how to respond because the drive continued in silence.

"Try me."

Jack looked over at her and smiled a little bit. Maybe he would, but not right now, well, not completely.

"My father died years ago, and my mother and sister were grieving. I wanted to cheer them up, so I took my sister skating. I should have waited until the next winter, but we went out too late in the winter. The ice was unstable. She was in the middle of the lake when the ice cracked. My life ended that day. "

Now I had to start lying.

"my mother died soon after, probably from the grief. I wanted to do the same, but something wouldn't let me. I realized I wanted to try and live for them."

She nodded silently as I finished, and we pulled into the driveway.

"Go ahead and change, I'll be in the living room working."

Jack nodded and took the bag of clothes upstairs and into Jamie's room. Sitting on the bed, he pulled out the new hoodie Jamie's mom had gotten for him. He looked at the battered sleeve of his old hoodie and missed the frost that normally decorated it.

a soft tapping on the window brought him out of his daze and he looked up to see a familiar, brightly colored fairy. He stood up and opened the window, only to almost be tackled to the ground.

"Jack! you're ok!" Tooth released him from the hug, and a smaller brightly-colored blur flew over and buried itself into his hood.

"I brought baby tooth as well so she could stay with you and you can send her to get us if you run into trouble."

"So have you found anything yet?" Jack asked eager to find out how to return to normal.

"Not yet. You know, it would help if we knew who did this to you."

Jack visibly paled. "Someone I wish I had never met." He began to pace back and forth.

"Look Jack. We are doing all we can, but it would go much faster if you could at least give us a name."

"That's kinda hard to do when she doesn't have one."

"What?"

Jack stopped pacing and looked her in the eye.

"She doesn't have a name, at least, none that I know. All I know about her is that she is not supposed to exist. Not anymore."

He looked away from her and sat on the bed. He heard her fly over and sit on the bed next to him, so he wasn't surprised when he felt her arm around his shoulder.

"We will fix this, I promise Jack."

He just nodded mutely. Tooth sighed and glided over to the window. With one last glance, she turned and sped off into the clear day.

* * *

Jamie's mom stood outside Jamie's door, holding her breath. Who was Jack talking too? Was he on a phone or something? If he couldn't afford clothes there was no way he could afford a working phone. Something was going on, and she needed to figure out what it was before it was too late.

* * *

 **She's getting suspicious! Sorry for the long wait. Life is a little hectic at the moment, so I had a hard time finding time to write, and I didn't want to post a half written chapter. I probably won't be able to post again till sometime after Christmas, so sorry for the large gaps.**

 **GMWW: thanks!**

 **sparklehannah: I take it u where the previously unnamed guest? And I am particularly happy with Jaime's ruthlessness . One last thing, thank you for reading all of my stories, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **To everyone else: thank you so much for the lovely reviews, every one helps me improve my writing and my confidence! See you next chapter!**


	4. The BEST plan (NOT)

**Hey! I got really inspired in class today after i finished an essay, so i wrote this shorter chapter, which will kinda lead up to the big fight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack and Jamie sat together on the floor in Jamie's room, his math homework scattered around them.

"I still don't get it."

Jamie was laying on his stomach, and his head fell down onto his arms in defeat.

"Just give it one more shot. If you still don't get it we can take a break and get back to it later."

Jack sat cross-legged next to the boy and rested and reassuring hand on his back. Jamie groaned and looked the math problem. "I still don't like putting letters in a math problem..."

Jack smiled, laughing softly to himself. "I know kiddo. Letters should stay in English."

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

Jamie took the opportunity to jump up and run out the door. Jack got up more slowly and glanced out the darkened window. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a lone figure standing it the shadows. He blinked and they were gone.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"Jack?" Jamie was back and looked into the room the see Jack looking really pale and just staring out the window. His question got his attention though and he turned away, the color slowly returning to his pale features.

"Huh? oh yea, I'm coming." Jack walked out of the room and tried to get his heart to start up again.

"Whats wrong?" Jamies asked, walking next to the teen. "Was it them?"

"No. No, I don't think so. I'm fine." Jamie was going to ask more questions, but Jack sped up and quickly reached the dining room. Jamie sat next to Jack as they ate, but Jack didn't say anything the entire meal.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a few minutes? In private?" Jamie's mom suddenly asked.

"Sure"

They both got up from the table and walking into the living room. Sitting on the couch, she motioned for him to take a seat.

"There is something going on with you. I know you haven't told me everything, and I really need to know what."

Jack's heart sunk. He knew he couldn't do this for long, but he thought he would get a little more time. If he went to the pole, he could help, but then, the pole was hectic and he didn't feel that would help with his stress.

Something moving behind her made Jack freeze. A dark figure, hunched over and covered in a dark black cloak, stood in the window.

* * *

She was about to speak again when she saw all of the color drain from Jacks' face. He looked terrified. She followed his gaze to the window behind her but didn't see anything.

"Jack?"

Nothing, He didn't even acknowledge her presence anymore. Suddenly she felt a cold draft move past her and Jack leaped up from the chair he was in and started backing away from something. Suddenly he ducked and she heard a loud thud and a dent appeared in the wall the used to be directly behind his head.

"What is going on!"

She must have been talking louder than she had thought because Jamie and Sophie came running down the stairs, only to freeze when they caught sight of Jack and the thing that she was now sure was there. Jack glanced over at them and something changed in him. He looked dangerous then.

* * *

"Maybe taking away your powers was not punishment enough? Maybe I should take away _them_ as well?"

That was the last straw. Jack took a few deep breaths and could feel the mind numbing terror recede, to be replaced by resolve. If she wanted them, she would have to go through him.

"No."

He felt himself relaxing, and he took a ready stance. She actually looked surprised at that.

"No? What do you mean NO! You couldn't stop me when you had your powers, what makes you think you can stop me now that you have nothing?"

Jamie used this time to slowly move to hide behind a wall, dragging Sophie with him. Once they were out of sight, Jack smiled.

"You're about to find out what I can do, with or without my powers."

Then he sprinted towards her. Taken by surprise, she didn't even get a chance to move before Jack darted around her and out the door.

"FROST!"

He heard the scream from the house and knew she would follow him, not go after the kids or their mom. As he ran, he mentally slapped himself. Now Jamies Mom would think he was an insane psychopath.

Resigning to think about that later, he barely rolled in time to avoid being impaled by a shard of, well, whatever it was she threw. Looking around, He dodged another projectile and darted into an alleyway. A pile of discarded wood leaned up against the wall, and he hurriedly scrambled behind it. Pressing himself as far back as he could, He struggled to catch his breath.

"Not my best plan."

* * *

 **As i said, this is a shorter chapter to kinda lead up to the big fight and probably the longest chapter yet! SURPRISE!**

 **(Consider this an apology for the long gap!)**


	5. History repeats itself

**I'm feeling very inspired lately! Here's another chapter that I** **wrote today when I was home sick! This is the beginning of the big fight, but by no means the end!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

"What was that." She was in shock.

"We have to help Jack. His staff is in my room, we probably don't have much time."

Sophie sprinted up the stairs as Jamie rushed to get his boots on.

"Jack is really Jack Frost, and he was turned into a human by, well, that person who attacked him is my best guess. Now he is fighting for his life and ours."

She couldn't believe how calm he was.

"What."

He sighed and glanced at the stairs.

"Jack will be able to explain it better than me if we can save him in time."

"Why couldn't I see who was attacking him?"

"You have to believe in them to see them. Jack has told us stories of tons of legends and other spirits, so we believe in a lot of them."

Still in shock, she quietly put on the jacket Jamie gave her as Sophie can running down the stairs holding an old shepherd's staff.

"I found Baby Tooth as well, she went to go get help."

Jamie nodded, took the staff, and ran out the door, Sophie close behind.

"Come on mom!"

* * *

Running down the street, they followed the scattered footprints that had to be Jacks. They zig-zagged up the street, and at times disappeared altogether by any walls or trashcans. They saw them turn down an alleyway, and when they turned the corner, they all froze. Standing with their back to the small group, a lone figure crouched.

They were wearing a thin black cloak.

"You cannot hide forever."

"Who says I'm hiding?"

A smaller figure leaped out from behind some wood, jumped against a wall, and used the extra height to aim a double kick at the figure. The kick went right through. Jack hit the ground and rolled back to his feet.

Suddenly the figure disappeared. Jack took a shuttering breath then backed up against the wall and sunk down to sit in the corner.

"Jack!" Jamie ran forward, closely followed by his mom. Jack jumped at the sudden noise.

"Jamie? No, you guys have to go, if she knows you're here she will kill you. She does not care how old you are."

"Then you need to come with us and hide too Jack. You're just a kid."

Jack finally noticed she was here, but at her comment, he just chuckled.

"I'm actually much older than you. I am the oldest mortal alive by about 200 years actually. Huh, does that even count considering I have only been mortal for like a week?"

She just stared at him in shock. Sophie held out Jacks staff to him. Reaching out for it, He retrieved the weapon and looked it over.

"It never looks the same without the frost." He looked up again, and his face became very cold and Jamie's mom was actually scared of the teen, err- Spirit.

Turning slowly, she gasped when she saw the terrifying figure directly behind her. She pushed Jamie and Sophie behind her, but Jack stood between the family and the stranger.

"I'm the one you are here for. Not them. It is not yet their time, and you know it. If you hurt them, you will have hell to pay."

Jack sounded so old in that moment. Not his voice, but the words he used told of his real age.

"And who will stop me? Certainly not you, winter child. You no longer possess the means to stop me."

The voice was horrible. It sent chills up her spine and she took a half step back.

"Not yet. I will not stay like this forever. No matter what you do, Manny made my spirit, my soul, immortal. I will always return."

"But it may be too late."

Suddenly, the figure grabbed Jacks throat. Gasping, Jack was lifted off the ground. but as quickly as he was grabbed, he was released. She threw him against the wall and he fell to the ground, grabbing his side and groaning softly.

"Not yet. I won't let you hurt them"

He struggled to his feet and faced the figure again, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh? Maybe this will make it easier for you to give up."

The figure suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind Jaime. Grabbing him, they disappeared once more into the night.

"See if you can save this one as well."

The last thing they could hear was their voice, fading into the wind.

"No! Jamie!" She couldn't believe it. that... that... THING took her child.

"We have to go, quickly. I know where she took him, but we must hurry, I haven't gotten to freeze the lake solid in over a week."

Jack began running out of the alley, Jamie's mom and Sophie following close behind.

Approaching the forest, Jack finally slowed down to a jog, then stopped altogether at the line of trees.

"Stay here. I can't have anyone else get hurt because of me." Jack said, then disappeared into the trees.

Did they listen? Of course not.

* * *

Silently, making his way towards his lake, Jack could feel the shock of the whole situation wearing off, leaving panic in its place. Taking a deep breath, he sank down to his knees in the snow.

"Manny. Please hear me this time. I don't think I can save him. Not like this."

Looking up at the sky, dread lodged itself in his heart when he saw clouds covering the whole sky. He was alone. Taking a deep breath. He buried his doubts. He had to do this Jamie. He could not fail him.

Pushing himself to his feet, he continued forward through the trees. Approaching the clearing, the sight that was waiting for him froze him in his tracks. Jamie was alone but in the center of the lake. A loud crack rang through the night, and Jamie flinched but did not fall.

"Jamie!"

Jack took a deep breath and stepped out onto the ice.

"Jack! no! its a trap!"

"I know."

The ice cracked again under Jamie, this time a little water began to flow over the ice.

"Jamie, you need to move towards me, slowly. Spread out your weight as much as you can"

Jamie nodded and began to slide forward. The ice cracking with every step.

"Okay, just a few more."

Jamie nodded.

"One."

Jamie hesitantly took another step, wincing as the ice crackled loudly.

"Two."

Another step. One more step and Jack would be able to reach him.

"Three!" Jack lunged forward, hooked his staff around Jamie's waist, then used all his strength to fling him towards the shore and the safe ice.

"Huh. well, I guess history was bound to repeat itself." Jack said. Then turning to Jamie, he smiled and waved as the ice broke underneath him.

* * *

 **This one was longer than the last, but I don't think this will be the longest Chapter. I will try to make them longer as I get closer to the end. I'm not gonna stick to the schedule I set for myself either. I will post The day I finish writing and editing a Chapter unless I finish 2 in one day, then I will post it the next day. Only expect 1 Chapter a day at most :D.**

 **D: No new reviews to reply to...**

 **Go ahead and leave a review to let me know what you think of this fanfiction! It helps me want to keep writing!**


	6. Revelations

**Well. Christmas was fun, but I missed writing! I love writing this story! Thanks again for the lovely reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Rise of the Guardians. (If I did there would be like 20 movies)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack fell through the ice. Jack was gone.

"JACK!" Mrs. Bennett and Sophie started running towards the lake. Jamie stood on the shore and Mrs. Bennett had to grab him to keep him from running towards the jagged hole in the ice.

"We can't do anything Jamie, and you know how much I want to. He's gone."

"No! He's immortal! he can't be gone!"

"That is where you are mistaken child. When I turned him human I took away his immortality. Your friend, The winter child, Winter itself is dead!"

They spun and finally saw the woman clearly for the first time, and they wished they hadn't. She had thin gray hair and her eyes were sunken and black. she was hunched over but seemed to radiate power and fear, causing Jamie to flinch. His mom was just frozen. So much had happened that day, she just couldn't handle anymore.

"You shall join him soon."

* * *

Struggling to breathe, Jack sank down towards the bottom of the lake. Looking up through the water, he saw a sliver of moonlight struggling to make its way out from behind the clouds.

The cold darkness surrounded him, and he felt something brush against his arm. Reaching out for it, he felt a stick that he assumed was his staff. He grabbed it and there was a flash of blue light. A wave of energy rushed down his arm, and after is dissipated, the cold no longer bothered him.

He felt the bottom of the pond and pushed off of it, shooting towards the surface. He reached the surface and grabbed the ice to keep from falling back in. He dragged himself out, and the second he was out of the hole, the ice refroze. Pushing himself to his feet, He leaned against his staff and looked around.

Frost spread out from under his feet and soon the entire lake was completely covered in delicate swirls. A group of figures stood by the shore, and Jack squinted at them. one hunched-over figure confronted taller figure in front of two shorter ones.

Something about that seemed wrong to Jack. Suddenly the fog in his mind cleared. That was Jamie, Sophie, and their mom. Energy filled him as the hunched figure got ready to strike.

Raising his staff, he slammed it onto the ground out of pure instinct. Even he was surprised when frost shot across the ground and the wind howled wildly. The hunched figure was forced to take a step back from the group and Jack shot forward, Landing between the family and the spirit.

* * *

The woman moved forward towards the group, raising her hands. As she reached out towards Jamie, a strange darkness surrounding her hands, a sudden vicious wind blew past the group and forced her back. The wind forced The Bennetts to cover the faces with their arms. when they looked back up, a familiar skinny figure blocked the woman's path.

"Get away. Now."

His hair was a shocking white, and his skin a deathly pale.

"You should be dead. How are you here!"

"If you really wanted me gone for good, you should have researched a little more. If you drown me AGAIN, I'll come back AGAIN. I thought that was obvious."

He swung his staff around and planted it in the ground, standing straight and looking the women in the eye.

"Now. Leave them alone. The only reason you got me before is because I was surprised. Do you really want the face me now?"

"The real question is, do YOU want to face ME. Do you not know who I am?"

"All I need to know is that you are threatening people that I care about, and I can't let you do that."

"I am death itself. I threaten all mortals, very few have escaped my grasp once, let alone twice. You have evaded me for 300 years, Frost."

Jack took a step back.

"But you will evade me no longer. I have grown tired of your games. You 'snowballs and fun times' sicken me. Winter used to be known as the season of death. We should have worked together, but no. You wanted everyone to be happy and healthy. You wanted them to play instead of fear. You cannot beat me Frost, but knowing you, you will try."

She cackled, then seemed to dissolve into the surrounding darkness.

Everyone looked around frantically, and Jamie was the first to see her materialize out of the shadows. She was directly behind Jack.

"Jack! Behind you!"

He spun around as she raised a black dagger. A blinding light flooded the clearing and the wind howled. The small family was blown back towards the trees and they toppled over into a snow bank.

Something flew over their heads and slammed into a few trees behind them before coming to a halt in the snow.

"Ugh. That did not feel so great."

so, it was Jack...

They turned back to the clearing and saw the woman - Death - pushing herself to her feet.

"Well Frost" She chuckled, "You have already exceeded my expectations, but know this. You cannot win. You can't kill death, Jack."

"Really? I didn't know that." Jack replied sarcastically as he pushed himself to his feet.

'I don't think you stand a chance! I mean, you're old and slow, and you probably didn't kill me the first time because you're too weak to kill an immortal so you have to make me mortal to do it. That's why we are _immortal_ right?"

Jack casually walked up to Death, swinging his staff around lazily. Jamie was confused for a second by the sudden change, but then he realized. Jack was annoying her and getting her completely focused on him. He was distracting her to give the Bennetts time to run.

"Come on. We need to go hide. This gives us a chance to catch her by surprise." Jamie whispered to his mom and sister. They nodded and the small family backed slowly into the trees.

They heard Jack continue to make sarcastic comments and throw insults as they crept around the edge of the clearing. When they reached the other side, Jamie peeked out and met Jacks gaze for a second before Jack lunged at Death.

By now she was on her feet and seemed furious. A large blast hit her square in the chest and she was thrown back and few steps, but she retaliated by throwing a shard that looked like glass, but absorbed all the light around it. Jack leaped to the side and darted around her.

Looking at Jamie again, Jack shook his head and gave him a sad smile. Then he turned and ran deeper into the forest, away from the small family, and closely followed by death.

* * *

 **I really missed writing this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I stayed up till 2 am writing it. If there are any typos, go ahead and message me!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **blueyedprincess100: That's great to hear! I love this community, so it's really cool to find out that I am actually making an impact and helping people get back into reading these!**

 **Latoofa: I have never really been a fan of sad endings myself, so I don't plan on having one here :D I also think that's a great idea! I _might_ try that, but I also might not because if people actually read these, then they will be expecting it (I'm a very tricky person)**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Ghosts from Jacks Past

**Well... I'm not dead. I have had so many different ideas, but before I can write and post them... I think of a better one! Anyway, I think I have settled on a single plan for the rest of this story. This is a shorter chapter because I have a plan for the next one and I need this one to end where it did. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Chapter 7

"What is he doing! we have to go help him!"

Jamie jumped up and tried to run into the clearing after Jack, but his mom stopped him.

"Jamie, we can't help! What chance do we have?"

Jamie looked up at her and she was taken back by the pure determination.

"We have to. The last time Jack faced her alone, she took away his powers and almost killed him. The others should be here any minute, we just have to hold her off until they show up."

Stunned. She realized how much Jamie had grown up in this past year.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we don't have powers, we don't even have any weapons!"

"Last time we didn't need any, I don't think we need any now," and before she could stop him, Jamie took off across the clearing, closely followed by Sophie. Mrs. Bennett took off after her children who had already disappeared into the far trees. As she ran, She could feel the wind begin to get stronger, and the dark clouds thickened even more. She caught up to her children at the edge of another clearing.

About a foot from the edge of the trees, a wall of harsh wind, ice and snow blocked any entry. Jamie pushed through the last of the bushes and ran towards the wall. Befoe he could get hit by any of the flying shards of ice, some of the wind broke off and dropped its projectiles, then pushed him back towards the woods.

Then the Wall seemed to implode and the clearing was engulfed in a thick fog. As it cleared they saw Jack and death standing in the center, facing each other. Jack was pointing his staff at her threateningly.

"I won't let you take the people I care about. It is not their time. Spirits are meant to carry out the will of nature, not act however we want! We don't get to choose who lives or dies."

Death cackled loudly. "But Jack, it's too late for that, isn't it. I've already taken someone from you. Some you cared about. But you left her! You FORGOT her!"

Jack took a step back. "No! I saved her! She survived!" He lowered his staff. "I saved her." He finished quietly.

"from what? Death? She was mortal. She died anyway, but because of what you did, she lost her brother. You said you would never leave her, but you LIED!"

Raising her hand, a black mist appeared beside her, and as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving in its place a girl with brown hair. she looked to be about 14. She looked up at Jack. "You lied to her." Death finished quietly, drawing the girls attention. She backed away from the spirit towards Jack, but she tripped and fell onto her back. Death grabbed her by the hair and held a shard of darkness against her neck, turning her to face Jack.

"Do remember her now, Jack? The one you say you saved. The one you LEFT"

Jack finally seemed to unfreeze. "Let her go! she has nothing to do with this!" Death laughed "But Jack, She has everything to do with this. SHE is the reason you didn't die for good. She was the one you saved and caught Manny's attention. She is the only reason you escaped."

The girl was crying now, her eyes filled with fear. She made eye contact with Jack, and something changed. "This is her soul Jack, her spirit. If I kill her now, She is left with an eternity of darkness and pain."

"What do you want."

"I want you gone, Frost. I want you DEAD."

"Fine. Just let. Her. Go."

Death released the girl and she ran to Jack and hugged him.

"Jack? It's really you?" He knelt down and she buried her face in his chest "Yea Em. It's me. Look, whatever happens, just know that I love you, ok?" The girl, Em, just hugged him even tighter. Jack sighed and gently pushed her away so he could look at her. "Emma, I love you, and I need you to be safe. Please tell me, are Mom and Dad ok?" She nodded. "Jack. Don't do this, I'm not worth it. I want you to live." Jack shook his head.

"And I want you to be safe. I wouldn't truly be living." As he said this, Death covertly summoned another shard and Jack looked up in time to see her send it towards them.

"NO!" He shouted and pushed Emma to the side. There was a dull thud and everything was still. The wind quieted and the whole forest seemed to be holding its breath. Jack still knelt on the ground, but Emma was sprawled to the side. She pushed herself up and turned towards Jack. He still hadn't moved. She gasped and crawled towards him.

"No. No no no no! NOT AGAIN!"

Jack looked down at the shard protruding from his chest.

* * *

 **Review Responses!**

 **SparkleHannah: Wow. That's a lot of reviews...well, it's nice to know that you are enjoying reading the story because I am really enjoying writing it. I have to admit, some of the ideas I used came from one of my other readers!**

 **Latoofa! Thanks for giving me a great idea on how to end this story! I also want to thank you for enjoying the story enough to figure out who the mysterious spirit is!**


	8. Winters Power

**Hey again! Now that I have the ending planned out, The final few updates should come out soon! There will probably only be 2 chapters left, and I tried to not leave this chapter on a sad note like I did last time!**

 **Disclaimer: I (Sadly) don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Chapter 8

Nothing. That is what Jack felt at that moment. He had felt the impact, but after that, it was as if nothing had happened. He heard the screams and looked down to see the projectile impaled in his chest, but he felt no pain. Reaching up, he touched it, and instantly it frosted over. He pulled it out and the wound it should have left behind just wasn't there. He got to his feet and looked at Death. What he saw there confused him even more. Confusion and TERROR. Like she was powerless now. like that shard was supposed to kill him.

He suddenly felt a rush of power surge through him, and it needed to go somewhere, so he aimed it at her. The old women who started it all. A blast of bright blue energy flew from both of his hands, bypassing the staff all-together. Death barely blocked it in time.

He began walking towards her, attacking the whole time. with every block, she seemed to grow more desperate until she flew into the air to

avoid the onslaught.

Jack flew up to meet her and charged at her, sending a final blast that hit her square in the chest. They both flew through the air, but Jack stopped them over his lake. "You know how this has to end. I can't let you hurt any more innocent people. you've gone unchecked for too long."

Finally, Jack grabbed her and plummeted, crashing through the ice and sinking to the bottom. Jack released her and send out a wave of power, beginning to freeze the lake from the bottom up, trapping her in its depths. As he raced the magic to the surface, he began to feel a thrill of fear, worried he wouldn't make it, but then his head broke the surface.

He tried to fly out of the way, but something grabbed his ankle and pulled him under, knocking his staff out of his hands and sending it skidding across the ice. The ice finished freezing, and Jack was trapped.

* * *

When the spirits flew into the air, The small family ran out to the girl.

"Are you ok? What's your name?" Mrs. Bennett asked her.

"E-Emma. I'm f-fine. but we n-need to h-help Jack." She was shivering violently. Mrs. Bennett took off her Jacket at threw it around the girl's shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"I think they went back to the lake," Jamie said and they ran back through the woods in time to see the two spirits crash through the ice. Moments later, a bright blue glow lit up the lake and they had to shield their eyes. When it died down, the lake was completely frozen, and a familiar staff was resting on the ice, with no winter spirit to be seen.

They heard to sound of sleigh bells in the distance, but the family wasn't paying any attention. They ran out onto the ice and skidded to a stop when they saw what was just below the surface. Jack lay on his back, eyes closed and hands at his sides. If they didn't know better, they would have thought he was sleeping.

"Jack? Jack! Come on! Wake up!" Emma fell to her knees and began pounding on the ice. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Sophie buried her face in her mom's shirt, not wanting to see the frozen face of the winter spirit. Jamie knelt down beside Emma and the two hugged, both crying heavily. a large sled landed near them and a small group jumped out. The guardians gathered around the small family in confusion.

"Whats going on?" Tooth asked but stopped when she saw what they were crying over. A cry of anguish was ripped from her and she sunk to the ground next to Jamie and Emma. "No." Was all North could say. "Frostbite can't be gone, he's too stubborn to go out like this," Bunny said, approaching the frozen spirit. "Oi! Snowcone! Come on!" When nothing happened, Bunny grabbed a boomerang and hit the ice with all his might, but it didn't even leave a scratch. He kept trying until sandy stopped him. Sandy shook his head sadly, and Bunny just got up and walked a short distance away.

Jamie got up and grabbed Jacks, staff, except now it looked dead, just like - no, he wouldn't think that. not yet. Returning to the group he knelt down again. "Jack, please. If you can hear me, we need you. Emma, Sophie, The guardians... Me." Quiet sobbing could be heard, but Jamie didn't stop. "You changed all of our lives. You made us happier than ever before. You made us laugh when we were sad. we NEED you."

"You made us a family Jack. All of us. And who will Bunny pick fights with? Who will Tooth worry about when they are 2 minutes late for a meeting? Who will sit with Sandy on his cloud and keep him company when he gets lonely? Who will ride in the sleigh with me on Christmas eve and give everyone a white Christmas?" North got choked up and could not continue.

The group fell silent and Jamie set Jacks staff on top of the ice, over the winter spirit. When the staff made contact with the ice, a bright beam of moonlight broke through the thin cloud cover and landed on the fallen spirit. The staff began to glow a bright blue, and then it disappeared. Nothing else happened, Jack was still there, still... gone.

"You should head back. There is nothing we can do for him." Tooth said, looking at the shivering family. "Can I stay a little longer?" Emma said, looking down at her brother frozen in the ice. "Of course. What is your name, sweetheart?" Tooth asked. "Emma. I'm Jacks sister..." She said, not taking her eyes off of her brother's face. Tooth's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly shook it off. "We'll give you some privacy Emma." The guardians walked a short distance away.

Emma crawled a little closer and rested her hand right above his. "Jack. Please don't leave me again. I love you too. I want you alive, not stuck like this forever." She began to sob again. She wiped her eyes, but when she looked back up, Jacks eyes had opened.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **SparkleHannah: Again! you're on a role! Glad to hear you're so into this story! Since you have commented on every chapter so far, I want you to try and think of what story you think I should write next! I will try my best to give you exactly what you ask for!**

 **Thanks to all my wonderful readers! It makes me so happy so see this much support! I love writing, it's a real passion of mine, and at school, I would always get teased for writing. People would think it was dumb, or weird that I wrote so much. This community has really helped me grow as a writer and just helped me keep writing!**


	9. The Angel of Death

**Well. This is it. The last chapter. I'm actually really happy with this ending, and I'm also thinking about starting a series of one-shots based on this story! Leave a reply if you want me to! Anyway, On with the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I Regrettably to not own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

Chapter 9

She saw his eyes were glowing a bright blue and the ice cracked loudly.

Backing away, she watched in awe as the form of her brother seemed to disappear in a blinding light, causing the entire group to come rushing back, Jamie almost slipping on the ice. The ice completely shattered over the spirit and another bright beam of moonlight lit up the entire lake. When it disappeared, the staff was laying next to Jack, who had sat up and was brushing off bits of ice.

"Jack!" Emma shouted, slipping and sliding across the ice as she hurried towards her brother. Jack looked up in time to see a brown blur slam into his chest. She began to sob into his sweatshirt and he wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. Em, it's ok. I'm here. I'm right here." She continued to sob as the rest of the group gathered around, tears of joy in their eyes. Jack didn't look up, he just rubbed Emmas back reassuringly, trying to calm her down.

"I thought you were gone again. I thought that I had lost you all over again." Emma finally calmed down enough to talk. "You're not gonna lose me. I heard everything. I heard what everyone said. That's what gave me the strength to finally break out. I even heard Bunny beating the ice." Jack looked up at Bunny then. "Aww, you do care!" He teased, and that broke the bad mood and everyone started either laughing, cheering, or just smiling.

Jack got to his feet and was instantly enveloped in a group hug by all of the guardians and the family. Jack broke free from the hug and grabbed his staff, which instantly lit up with a light blue glow and snow began to gently fall over the whole town. It was not regular snow, though. It seemed to glow as it drifted in the wind, and every person it hit had a sudden urge to begin a snowball fight.

Everyone was laughing then until a snowball suddenly hit Mrs. Bennett in the face. She slowly wiped the snow off her face and saw Jack smirking at her, trying to appear innocent. She began to laugh and bent down to pick up some snow and threw one back at Jack, but he easily dodged it. Everyone else began to join in, and soon there was a full on war.

Jack stepped back and watched his friends and family laughing and having a great time. He felt a warm hand grip his cold one and looked down to see Emma. "You have another family now." Jack felt a stab of pain in his heart. "That doesn't matter right now. Because right now, you're here. When I fell through the ice, Manny - Man In Moon - made me the spirit of winter, but because I died, I lost my memories. I spent 300 years not knowing who I was. Then I was in Burgess one night and got shoved in a sack by some yetis. I finally get out only to find myself in the north pole. I met the guardians, fought Pitch, and got my memories back." Emma looked up at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack chuckled and crouched down to her level. "Because my memories of you are what finally convinced me I was a guardian. When I saved you." She smiled at him, but then gasped and looked at her hands. She was dissolving into black mist. "Jack! What's happening!" She cried, beginning to panic. Jack also felt panic grip his chest, but he tried to push it down. Panicking now would not help his sister.

Her cry had drawn the attention of the others, and soon they were surrounded. "She is being sent back to the afterlife." Norths solemn voice caused Jack to look up. "What do you mean sent back! I just got her back!" Jack said, looking around the group. "There has to be some way to save her! I'm not losing her again!" Everyone cast their eyes down. "No There has to be something we can do!" He knelt down to her and hugged her. She was crying now and gripped his Jacket like it would keep her from fading.

"Jack, I don't want to leave. I wanna stay here with you." Suddenly the two siblings were covered in a bright moonbeam. Jack felt Emma raise into the air and he took a step back as she floated upwards, her hair blowing in a gentle breeze and her arms open as if embracing the world.

Her brown hair seemed to grow thicker and became slightly wavy. Her skin grew slightly paler and she opened her eyes to reveal they were no longer solid brown but had hints of red. She was lowered to the ground and looked around in confusion.

"You are a kind soul Emma. You have a new role in this world. You will take those who are ready to pass on to the afterlife. You will help protect those who wish to die and help them find a reason to live. You are the angel of death. You are more than the force that kills people. You give them peace. The past spirit did not understand that."

Emma looked at the moon and smiled. She felt a weight on her back and heard gasps of those behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw beautiful black wings. They were that of a bird, large a graceful. She stretched them and pushed off the ground. She spun in the air and dived towards the ground, turning at the last second and spinning gracefully in the air.

She drifted back down and landed in front of Jack, then tackled him in a hug. He hugged her back. "What happened?" She pulled away from him. "He saved me." Jack at her in confusion, then realization struck him in the form of a bright moonbeam. "Manny? He saved you?" She nodded happily. "He said I'm the Angel of death. I help people who are ready to go, and protect those who aren't." Jack laughed happily and the rest of the group began to cheer.

Jack was still laughing happily until a snowball hit him directly on the side of the head. Everyone froze. NOBODY had EVER hit Jack in a snowball fight. Looking around, everyone gazes halted on Emma, who hurriedly hide another snowball behind her back. Jack waved his staff and a large lump of snow dropped on her head.

The huge group began grabbing snowballs and their war continued. The moon seemed to smile down upon them as their laughter could be heard faintly throughout the town of Burgess, but it was lost in all of the laughter coming from all of the other snowball fights happening throughout the entire town. Finally, Manny felt that his guardians were a true family.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all the awesome support! I really love writing these stories, and I hope you guys enjoy them. I love writing stories for this movie, and I hope I get to continue to do so!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **SparkleHannah- Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback about my stories! I really enjoy reading your comments, and you have been a very consistent reader, so thank you for all of the support!**


	10. (AN)One-shot and Drabbles series is out!

**Hey, guys! I posted the first chapter of the series of one-shots and Drabbles. its called home is where the heart is. I have the first 3 written, but I will spread them out and post them on different days unless I feel impatient and want to post immediately. Thank you so much for all the support I got on this story!**

 **ps: I will still be updating this post with review replies, so remember to check in if you review to see my response!**


End file.
